Com-fur-ting
by amante3456
Summary: After the events of the RWBY Volume One finale, Blake finally gets a one-on-one chat with her partner after revealing she is a Faunus. Yang ruins (enhances) the comforting moment with puns.


Hello all! This is the first fic I have written in a long time, and my first RWBY fic. I don't own anything RWBY related. Enjoy.

* * *

Night had settled upon Beacon Academy, bringing the normally bustling energy of the campus dwindling down to a relaxed state. Many students were finishing their studies and returning to their dorms. Yang Xiao Long nestled deeper into the pillows on her top bunk, breathing out tension from her day of combat training. Lights danced across her face from the changing images on her scroll, as she flipped through various internet sites. Yang was taking in a rare moment of solitude and silence. While she may not have appreciated it as deeply as Blake or Weiss would have, the blonde did enjoy a few quiet moments here and there.

Ruby and Weiss were currently at the gym, taking a chance to practice "partner exercises," as Ruby called it. The two girls' opposing personalities often made them butt heads when it came to most things, but both of them were wise enough to recognize that a Grimm would not wait for them to finish bickering in the middle of a battle. So the redheaded leader ordered that the two of them work on become a more cohesive partnership.

As for Yang's partner, Blake would have also sought out a quiet space for the night. Most likely she was in the library, finishing some school work, or reading, or…

Or she's home. The door creaked open and the black-clad girl moved silently into the room and placed her bag next to her bed. Yang peeked over the edge of her bed to watch the other girl. Blake seemed completely lost in her thoughts, and probably had not even noticed the blonde yet. She was quietly mumbling to herself and looked like she was trying to work through a difficult thought process. With a deep sigh, Blake plopped down on her mattress, slightly shaking their shared bunk. Yang hung her head upside down and smiled warmly at her partner.

"Hiya Blake!" She greeted cheerily. Blake jumped backwards slightly, surprised by Yang's appearance and sudden proximity. Sudden tension seized the girl, and she took a deep breath trying to ease her anxieties. Yang just watched Blake try to start a conversation for a few short confused moments.

"Yang. Can…Can we talk?" Blake nearly stammered out. Yang twisted her body and slid off the top bunk, landing on the floor with a soft thud. She then lowered herself on the bed next to Blake.

"Sure partner, about what?" Yang asked hesitantly. Blake's tone of voice had not revealed anything about what topic she wanted to discuss. The growing tightness of anxiety clawed its way into Yang's chest as she racked her brain for some unknowing act she might have done to upset or offend Blake. The girl in front of her subconsciously touched the bow on her head, and realization dawned over the blonde seconds before Blake spoke up again.

"About me…being a Faunus. I have had it out with Weiss. Ruby and I got to talk after the fight with Torchwick. But you and I haven't talked yet." Blake paused for a moment to see Yang listening intently, allowing Blake to begin the conversation. "You're my partner. I should have come to you first. I know I should have told you but I've met so many people over the years who just immediately despise me when they find out. And being a part of the White Fang is not exactly a point of pride in my past. I hate what they have become, and I hate some of the things I did before I was able to leave. I was just afraid that you would all react like Weiss did, except worse because she has been putting in a great deal of effort to overcome deep rooted prejudice…" Blake trailed off as she noticed Yang was staring at her in an odd way. The blonde had tilted her head sideways with an amused look on her face, staring simply because she had never heard Blake speak this much at once. The faunus girl dropped her head slightly and inhaled deeply, holding it and waited for Yang's response. Feeling a calloused, large hand on her shoulder, Blake met Yang's lilac eyes and soft smile.

"It's alright." Yang said with a small shrug. Blake was thrown by the simple reaction.

"It's alright?" Blake mimed with evident confusion.

"Yeah. I think it's ridiculous how many people treat the Faunus, like you guys are lesser beings or something. It's silly, I mean look at you. From what I can tell you are a full human, plus some extra stuff." Yang gestured at Blake's cat Faunus ears hidden beneath her bow. "So why shouldn't you get the same rights that everyone else does. Just because you have animal ears or tails or whatever, doesn't mean you should get treated like some worthless animal." Yang's hands danced in the air as she gesticulated her explanation. A small smile cracked on Blake's lips as she began to feel foolish for worrying about Yang. The brawler did not seem to have the capability to hold a deep, senseless hatred, like the one people have for the Faunus. While she could be quick to anger, it was rarely without reason, and her hatred was similar to her semblance. A fast burst of fiery rage, a flash in the pan. Roaring and destructive, but short-lived. Yang saw the tension ease out of Blake's shoulders as the girl visibly softened.

"I understand that you didn't want to tell us that you were a part of the White Fang once. You aren't proud of what you may have done and what they have become. But, it must have taken a lot of courage to leave, even when things got bad. You're nothing like those guys who work with Torchwick. Nothing even close to 'pure evil.' And hey, who I am to judge you? My criminal record isn't exactly spotless." Yang chuckled as golden eyes widened in shock. "Just brawls. But still. Not exactly spotless." Blake rolled her eyes at this, knowing Yang's temper and her aggression must have gotten her into plenty of scraps. The raven-haired girl let out a soundless laugh as she pictured her partner's sheepish grin when police officers would have escorted her home. Yang broke through her thoughts as she continued

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm glad you did tell us, even if it was accidental. I feel like I get to know the real you now. And be honest with me," Yang again pointed to the bow, "Those ears must have heightened hearing. And you have night vision. That's so cool!" The blonde finished with a goofy, lopsided grin. Blake lunged forward and gripped Yang in a hug, which she returned with gusto.

"You're a great friend Yang, and the best partner I could have asked for." Blake sat back with a wide smile. Yang returned it with a laugh.

"Yeah, you know it was a real _cat_astrophe when you left, and I know you pre_fur_ your space, but I really felt like you were _pussing_ out on me." The blonde waggled her eyebrows at Blake, whose smile was quickly diminishing.

"I think we both have grown from this experience. We are better people, _meow_, and the _purr_fect team." Lilac eyes were swimming with delight at herself. "I'll _paws_ for your applause."

"Yang! Stop!" Blake snapped finally, but her giggles were barely restrained as she jokingly shoved her partner. Yang held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Woah, look out. Kitty got claws."

* * *

Please review if you enjoyed it! -amante3456


End file.
